


Loving Soul on the Eve of Christmas

by kyraensui



Category: Weiss Kreuz, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: A birthday fic for Hidaka Ken. Schuldig is willing to spend his only morning for his favorite person on his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Posted on 12/24/2006]

Sometimes, he curses himself for being born before Christmas, and yet, he enjoys the fact that he can get double presents. Strangely enough, this is the only time of the year when he can be materialistic. He is content of what he has and what he can achieve with his own strength with a few strings attached. Away from his _side job_ , to work as a florist gives out a new light of working with rabid fangirls, who go crazy to see them all together. He wonders if it is also a curse, but it really beats seeing rabid fangirls with weapons. He shudders and shrugs it off while putting on his soccer jersey over his head and straighten out a few wrinkles. He hums to himself while putting on his khaki cargo pants and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. It feels great to wake up on a beautiful morning after a snow storm. Soccer is out of the question, but to take a walk is a plus. Just shoving a bagel in his mouth while taking a small carton of orange juice, Ken cheerfully walks out of his apartment.

He really curses himself for not being a morning person. Mornings are for crazy people who just wants to walk around like a zombie without caffeine. He wonders why he even bothers to be the crazy one. Wait. He enjoys it beside Farfarello; he's already crazy when he feels like it. Only once he will wake up in this godly hour so he can have his _breakfast._ Ahem. His mind is already in cloud nine with ecstasy. He hazily gazes at the calendar, then his clock, and back to his calendar. Only this one day, he is willing to wake up this early in the morning. Schuldig decides to be normal.

Ken is really a kid in an adult body. His eyes sparkle with the sight of fresh snow on the ground, untouched. With his luck, not everyone knows about the place due the fact of being a haunted garden. He didn't believe in ghosts, but it doesn't mean he has seen a few once in awhile. Just the fact that he's usually not alone. Like a silly teen in love, he chuckles as he reminisces his times with a certain someone. He turns his back at the garden while closing his eyes and let gravity does its work; however, he feels something stop him from falling. More likely, someone catches him as he falls. Ken slowly opens his eyes and surprises to see who it is.

"I thought you're not a morning person. Why are you up?!" Ken asks.

Schuldig smirks and brushes Ken's soft brunette locks from his face with his free hand.

"I'm not. However, there are exceptions for waking up this early."

Ken reverts his eyes away while his cheeks turned rosy. He can tell Schuldig is still holding onto him and staring at him.

"So . . . What's the occasion?" as he spoke softly.

"You're the occasion."

As Ken reverts his vision back to Schuldig when a sweet sensation of his lips was take over by a wild fox. Not an ordinary wild fox, but a perverted, mind-reading wild fox. After a few moments of pleasure, Schuldig twirls Ken back up and fully embraces him into his long, tan coat. This is definitely heaven for both of them and enjoying their wonderful free time together. Moments later, light showers of snow falls upon the couple. They both chuckled.

"Happy Birthday Ken." As he gives a gentle kiss to Ken's forehead.

"Thank you, Schu." As he snuggles close to Schuldig's embrace.

To Ken, this is the only exception will be he accepts something that is not materialistic. As for Schuldig, this is the only time when he's able to wake up in morning.

"Hey Ken."

"What is it, Schu?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing."

"Hm? Nothing, eh?" as he curiously stares at Schuldig.

With his trademark smirk, he hoists Ken up in his arms and gives a peck on his cheek. Ken wrap his arms around Schuldig's neck and playfully punches him on his shoulder.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" as he chuckles under Schuldig's neck.

"Nothing really. Just taking you in my arms and carrying you back to a really fancy hotel where we can have some _fun_ all day and night without interruptions. You and me in bed together or in the shower or . . . "

"Ahh . . . Enough, you hentai!" as he buries his reddening face.

Schuldig laughs. "We'll do it later. For now, let's go have breakfast. Everyone is waiting for us."

"Yeah. Let's go." as he jumps off from Schuldig's arms and grabs hold of his right hand. They both smiled when they heard two rings clacking together. Just for a day, let it be heaven. For a day, let it be only happiness and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You are the best! <3


End file.
